Sahaira Storm
by Day-Zeee
Summary: Collab with Lil Hummingbird. O/S. A blizzard leaves Bella trapped inside her business with an interesting client. WINNER of the Laughing Up a Storm award in The Blue Watch contest.


"Bella, I need you to stop at State Beauty Supply and pick up five bottles of Pureology Hydrate Shampoo for Mrs. Cope. She'll be here at the salon to pick them up after lunch sometime. Oh, can you stop at Starbucks and get me an iced Americano with 4 extra shots? Rose wants a caramel macchiato with extra caramel sauce." I smile to myself because my best friends and business partners, Alice and Rose, call me with their Starbucks request every single morning and it never changes. Alice also never has to know that I only put one extra shot in there. The girl bounces off the walls as it is and our salon isn't big enough to give me the peacefulness I need to work when she's hyped up on coffee.

When I moved to Seattle from Phoenix last year, it took some time getting used to the weather change. Coming from the dry heat of the desert where it rarely rains, to a place where it hardly stops pouring, caused me three accidents and wreaked havoc on my hair. I finally figured out (for the most part) how to tame the frizz caused by the constant moisture but am still working on the driving thing. The weather today is testing my patience. The cold November air has caused ice patches on the freeway and I kinda love my little red BMW convertible too much to wreck this one.

It's been an hour since I hung up with Alice and somehow, my car and I miraculously arrive at my salon unscathed. These heels are not meant for walking on ice and I internally curse Mrs. Cope for choosing to buy shampoo yearly instead of as needed like the rest of us. Between balancing the coffee order and carrying the shampoo and extra supplies I bought at the beauty supply store, I am having some difficulties not falling on my ass due to the ice. Snowflakes are falling lightly all around me- they're pretty but I just straightened my hair this morning and fuck if I want to spend another hour redoing it. Thankfully Rose steps out to help me cart everything in.

Alice is busy with a client so I place her coffee on her station and go check the appointment book. Snow and ice pretty much guarantee at least a few cancellations and I've got esthetics this week. Alice, Rose and I are all licensed cosmetologists and we trade off every week between hair, nails and skincare because none of us particularly like esthetics. It takes a special kind of person to actually enjoy waxing bikini areas every day. Actually Rose doesn't mind it when she's pissed at her husband Emmett, but unluckily for me, he seems to be treading carefully around her since his last stunt landed him in the slammer. He went on a fishing trip with his buddy Jake. They got pulled over and tried hitting on the chief of police to get out of a ticket. He told him he likes a man in uniform and then after he was arrested, he asked if he could be fingerprinted using candy because he doesn't like ink on his fingers. I felt bad for the ladies getting bikini waxes that day.

My appointments for today are sparse: a bridal party coming in for facials, a few brow waxes and an E. Cullen coming in for a Brazilian wax. Why women wanted to be completely bare from front to back was beyond me, but if Ms. Cullen is willing to pay up and has the cojones to spread 'em and let me slop on wax where nobody usually wants wax, who am I to judge?

I am midway through the facials when Rose asks to speak with me. Excusing myself and stepping just outside our esthetic room door, I looked over to Rose questioningly. "Bella, I'm going to take off early. I've rescheduled the few remaining pedicures and Alice is doing my last nail set for the day in about an hour. The snow is really beginning to come down out there and I still have to drive across town to pick up my monkey man from work." She looks outside the window and I follow her line of sight. There had to be at least a foot of snow out there! I look down at my watch, surprised to see that a few hours had flown by.

"Yeah, that's not a problem, Rose. Just don't forget to Z out your sales from today on the merchant services. I had to do it for you yesterday and it was a bitch because I forgot to enter your tips."

"No need to worry, my Bella. It's already done." She grabs her keys and heads to the door.

"Drive safe out there and text or call so I know you made it home okay."

"I'll try to remember but since Emmett's been making up for last month's stunt over and over and, mmmm… over again, we might not even make it out of the car." She wags her finely sculpted brows at me and we both start giggling.

"I'll see you Monday." I grab a handful of extra towels and return to pampering the bride and her friends.

An hour later, I am sitting at Alice's station bullshitting with her as she meticulously cleans every last one of her brushes out. I'm wondering if coffee triggers OCD because I've had to prevent her from tossing out three perfectly good brushes. We're both in between appointments and getting anxious to get outta here. My brow wax called to cancel just as I thought she would and Alice is lucky that nothing stops Old Mrs. Stanley from coming in for her weekly wash and set, because it seemed that would be her only appointment for the day.

"Your two thirty perm is a no-show, Alice. It's three fifteen." She sets the brush down that she's been torturing, walks over to me and starts messing with my hair.

"Ugh, I know. I was hoping she was just caught in traffic but this weather just makes everyone want to stay cozy in bed. Speaking of staying cozy, Jasper's got this friend at the firm who is single." Our eyes meet in the mirror and I internally groan. I hate how she practically sings the word single every time she's trying to hook me up.

I shake my head back and forth. "You can stop right there. The answer is no. The last guy you set me up with from there took me on a date to Wal-Mart, Alice. Wal-Mart." I drag out the last part. Don't get me wrong, I love Wally World as much as the next girl. It's cheaper and it's basically one-stop shopping, but not for a date. Never as a date.

"Hey! He did offer to buy you brand new make-up while you guys were there. You seriously need to stop looking at the glass half empty. Think glass half full, silver lining, and all that jazz", she says making jazz hands.

"Alice, the guy picked up a bottle of Wet N Wild nail polish, in fluorescent green I might add, and said, 'I think this color would look good on you!' Seriously, I haven't worn Wet N Wild since the seventh grade."

"Umm, 'A' for effort?"

"Did I mention his whole reason for going to Walmart in the first place was to buy wine coolers? Wine coolers, Alice! What are we? Thirteen?" I roll my eyes and huff in frustration. "Then we were going to drive up to Lookout Point, or whatever the make-out spot here is to drink them and" I use air quotes and deepen my voice, "Yeah know, whatever else strikes our fancy." We both bust out laughing. "Yeah, I'm happy being single." I add.

"Ok, so maybe not half glass full in that situation," she says sympathetically.

"You think?" I am trying not to be snarky but it is really hard to see the bright side and stay hopeful when you get set up with someone who really wants to be a thirteen- year-old girl.

"Well, if you change your mind, I know Tyler will be more than happy to take you out. I swear he has more class in his pinky than James has altogether. Anyhow, I am going to head out since Lauren hasn't shown up for her perm. Maybe she climbed in her time machine and went back to 1989. Are you okay locking up?"

"Yeah, go ahead and get out of here. I just have a wax coming in at five and then I'll be going home myself." Grabbing the remote, I decide if I'm going to be stuck here alone for a couple hours, I might as well catch up on my Grey's Anatomy.

I am just finishing folding all the towels and reorganizing the color closet when I hear someone enter the front. Turning off Grey's, I throw on my best Colgate smile and double-check myself in the mirror to make sure I don't have raccoon eyes before walking down the hallway.

"Welcome to Sahaira! I'm Bella, you must be Ms. Cull…?" I start to say as I round the corner. I stop dead in my tracks because standing in our reception area is clearly not Ms. Cullen, unless she is over six feet tall and has a five o'clock shadow. He is, however, the most attractive guy I've ever seen in real life.

As I stand there gawking, he smirks as he walks over to me, takes off his gloves and holds out his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen, and I have a five o'clock appointment here." We shake and I notice how soft his hands are. This guy must use paraffin treatments daily, because his hands are softer than mine. My mind starts absorbing every extensive detail about those fingers. What the hell is wrong with me? _Shake it off_. _Deep breath._ Then realization hits me like a shit-ton of bricks. Oh my god, I am going to have to WAX his…

_Pull it together, Bella. You are a professional. _ "Oh, umm yeah, I will be doing your services today. Go ahead and step into that room over there and put on a robe. You can hang up your clothes on the hooks inside and don't worry about anybody going through your pockets or anything. You are my very last appointment for the day." I show him over to our changing room and go lock the front door as he gets ready. Our esthetic room is towards the back and I don't want anyone coming in and wandering around while I'm busy working.

_Okay, Bella, you are a professional._ _Find your center, inhale calm and relaxation, exhale anxiety and discomfort. In… Out… _I complete four cycles of this breathing when his throat clears behind me. I turn around and am met with jade green eyes and a panty-dropping smirk. "Are you ready, Mr. Cullen?"

"Always. The question is: are YOU ready, Bella?" He unties his robe and then says, "Oh, and please call me Edward."

"Okay Edward, you can go ahead and lie down on the chair and open up your robe when you are ready to get started." I turn around to push play on Rose's New Age relaxation mix, hoping that my new friend Edward here would change his mind about the Brazilian and start up small talk instead.

"So, I'm just going to explain to you what I'm doing as we go. This is just as awkward for me as it is for you so there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm using hard wax because the skin down there is too sensitive for honey wax." I turn around to face him to start the process and freeze when I see him in all his glory. _Holy fuck. Edward's body was made to be worshipped. _I'm not even sure how long I've been standing here staring at… well, him. I'm relatively certain it is an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Why, Ms. Bella, are you blushing?" His voice brings me out of my daze and I look up to his face. He's smirking at me. _Smug fuck-hot bastard_.

"Right, umm yeah. I'm just going to start on your di… pelvis and then work my way down and around, okay?" _God, strike me down now. I am so not getting a tip for this._ "The thing about hard wax is that there are no muslin strips. You just apply the wax, wait for it to dry, and then pull it right off like a Band-Aid. Just stay still and try not to sweat so I can do you… I mean, have this done as quickly as possible." _Shut up, Bella. Just stop talking right now. _

"I'm at your mercy, Bella. You can do _whatever_ you want to me," he says with a big smile. _Sweet mother of pearl. He is having way too much fun making me uncomfortable. _

"So tell me Edward, what made you decide to do this? Most men don't come in for waxing this area let alone to get a Brazilian." _It's got to be either for a woman or he lost a bet._

"Occupational hazard."

"What, do you put fire down your pants or…?"

"I do porn." He say it so matter-of-factly, like it's no big deal he had sex for money on camera. _Hi, my name is Edward. I'm a porn star and like long walks on the beach at sunset._

I am so caught up in my internal monologue that I don't realize I quit waxing him and am just standing there like an idiot until he says, "Breathe, Bella." And then starts chuckling.

"Wait, I get it! You're fucking with me, right?" I laugh uncomfortably and continue working when it hits me. "Did Emmett put you up to this? I am gonna kick his ass!" I forcibly pull a strip of wax off and prepare to do his balls.

"Stop!" He grunts and I know I had been a little too rough with pulling that last piece off. "Before you start ripping hair off my balls, let me say that I don't know any Emmett. Is he your boyfriend? I assure you, no one put me up to anything. So can you just be careful down there, please? On second thought, maybe we should stop talking for this part." He says looking a tad uncomfortable. Great, now we're both sweating which is going to set us back even longer.

"How about we take a break? We both need a… breather and your ba… areas have to be dry for me to wax them." He sits up, tying his robe, and I hand him a bottle of water from the mini fridge. I guide him around to the hair room and take a seat at my station.

"Your boyfriend must pull a lot of pranks on you for you to think that is the reason I'm here. I told you that I am a porn star but I suppose it would be easier for you to believe something else." He sits down on Rose's chair and for the first time since walking through the front door, he actually looks...nervous?

"Emmett is not my boyfriend. He's married to one of my best-friends slash business-partners. He is always doing the weirdest shit - he's like a big kid. I don't have one of those - a boyfriend, I mean." I don't know why I feel like clarifying this to him but I want him to know that I'm single.

"Why? I mean, don't you have a boyfriend? You're beautiful and obviously successful." He says as he waves his hand around to signify that he's talking about the salon.

"Let's just say the last few dates I've been on, although entertaining, have been awful." I laugh. "Okay, enough about my nonexistent love life. Let's get back to making you all pretty!" I giggle walking back to the esthetics room.

Right before we start again, the lights flicker. "Crap, I think we are about to lose power. Any chance you can come in first thing on Monday morning? I will be glad to give you a discount for your trouble." My cell phone starts ringing and I quickly hit ignore.

"Sorry, no. I'm flying to Los Angeles tonight and won't be back until Wednesday, so can we try to get it done now? The camera… it shows everything." In the distance I can hear the landline ring. If I'm going to get this done, I don't have time to answer it. I will just let the machine pick it up.

"Sure, provided that we still have electricity so I can see what I'm doing, we should have this knocked out in about a half hour." Midway through I've got Edward bent over with one leg propped up on the chair. I'm about to tell him to spread one of his cheeks when my cell phone rings again.

"I'm sorry, I should really check to make sure it's not an emergency." Of course during a time that I need keep my mind focused on being professional the one person calls me who is anything but. It's Emmett. I excuse myself to take the call.

"Emmett, I am trying to finish my last appointment. What the hell do you need?" I'm usually not so short with him, but my hands have been touching all over Edward's manhood and I'm pent up and frustrated.

"Calm down, Bellarina! Rose asked me to call you and see if you had left the salon yet because all the roads are closed."

"What do you mean all the roads are closed? How am I supposed to get home?" I'm panicking because I really hate the idea of being here at night alone. It's an old building and it's spooky.

"Rose said for you to just crash in back on the sofa and I can pick you up in the Jeep first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning! That means I'll have to stay here all night by myself."

"You won't be alone. Whoever your client is, unless they have special magical mojo to make this blizzard stop, they are stuck there with you. Hey, think of it this way, you can have a slumber party, braid each other's hair and do nails. I mean, that is what you do there." Emmett says laughing. Although, I'm not paying too much attention to the last part. My brain is stuck on being stuck here all night with Edward.

"Ummm, yeah, braiding and nails. Look Em, I gotta go. I'll call later." I say and quickly hang up. Time to go break the news to Edward.

"Everything ok?" he asks, still in the position that I left him in.

"Actually, no. Apparently, while we were in here, a blizzard has hit. All the roads are closed. It looks like we are going to be here all night."

He relaxes from his position and turns around to face me. "Well, since I'm going to miss my flight, there's no need for you to continue. The shoot is at 3AM and I'm obviously not going to be there." I grab his robe and hand it to him although I'm kinda sad that he's now going to get dressed. If he were my man I would have him naked all the time. I would have him just feed me grapes and fan me or something. _Wait, I can't be thinking of having a porn star as a boyfriend. Really, Bella?_

I escort him back to the changing room. "I'll be in the back when you're done. We have a couch and TV back there." He nods and closes the door.

I've just gotten comfortable on our small couch and restarted Grey's when Edward joins me. "I was an extra on this show once," he says, plopping down next to me.

"Really? I love this show so much; I could seriously watch it every day and never get sick of it! Wait, you were on this Grey's Anatomy right - not some porn spin-off they do?" I try not to sound so surprised but elusiveness has never been my strong suit.

He throws his head back and laughs and I swear an angel just got their wings. Dammit, the beauty of his smile does things to me, like making certain parts of _my_ anatomy tingle. "I wasn't always a porn star. Once upon a time I wanted to be a real actor and have been on a lot of shows as an extra. Unfortunately, I never made it further than that and the bills have to get paid somehow. I had a friend who did adult movies and was always mentioning it to me whenever I was struggling between gigs. Finally, after four months of not being able to book anything, I called him out of desperation."

"Doesn't it bother you? I mean, not all women in those movies are as pretty as Jenna Jameson and you might catch some nasty disease." I crinkle my nose at him and hope he doesn't think I'm being preachy.

"Well, you're certainly right about that. They are not all physically attractive and I use condoms every time. But there's one other thing I didn't mention…" There's apprehension in his voice.

"You can say it." I can feel butterflies in my stomach because… well, what can he possibly say that is worse at this point?

"No, let's just forget it and watch the show." His hands are balled into fists at his sides and the tension is rolling off of him in waves, but I am not going to let this go. My curiosity is piqued now.

"Come on, just say it!" He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. I could see his lips moving, but he is mumbling so quietly that I can barely hear him I add, "Out loud."

He takes a deep breath and blurts out, "I am a gay porn star!"

Yeah, kinda wish I didn't push it. Now there is a giant elephant in the room. I must look like a fish out of water because every time I open my mouth to say something I close it again. What am I supposed to say to that? _Of course you are? Or, your parents must be so proud?_ I move my gaze to the TV and Izzie is telling Alex to literally take off his freakin' pants. Next to me, Edward's eyes are burning a hole through my skull and all I can think to say is the obvious. "So you're gay." It's a statement, not a question. "I should have known… I mean, no straight man gets a Brazilian and let's face it; you are too hot to be straight. Why do all the hot ones have to be gay?" I ramble to myself.

"I'm not gay, Bella. I do gay porn movies because they pay a hell of a lot more than straight movies do." He says it so nonchalantly, like it's an everyday normal conversation. Like I'm supposed to know that not all gay porn stars are actually gay.

"Wait, you think I'm hot?" I turn to look at him and he's smirking at me with those stupid perfect lips.

"Umm, have you looked in a mirror? Every woman on the planet probably thinks you're hot. Doesn't it bother you to fuck a man if you consider yourself to be straight? Wait! I actually don't want to know the details." I turn back and face the TV. Meredith has her hand on a bomb inside of some guy's stomach. I was finding it hard to concentrate on the show when I had so many questions. Are you giver or taker? Do you like giving blow jobs? Do you find it enjoyable? If so, doesn't that at least make you bi? All these questions are floating around in my brain, but even though I'm curious, I don't think I actually want to know the answers. My other 'brain', however, is shouting, '_WOOO-HOOO, he's not gay! Time to take this bad boy for a ride.' _

I need a distraction and, of course, it's my luck that when I actually need one, it's _snowing_ in Seattle instead of raining. In a rainstorm, it's so easy to get distracted by raindrops pelting down against the roof, the wind rattling the windows, and thunder angrily booming down from the sky. Blizzards, however, are really fucking quiet. They are silent and sneaky; they make everything around them sorta feel still, like time has stopped. Wouldn't you know that the much-needed distraction I'm seeking comes in the form of the very person I need distracting from. He reaches over, grabs my hand, places it right on top of his very hard erection and holds it there. Although, having him holding my hand down on his large package is more of rerouting of thoughts, rather than a distraction.

We are both looking straight ahead at the TV in silence. The tension is thick and Edward seems as anxious as I feel. I have a choice to make. I can either pretend like nothing is happening, I can pull my hand away and slap him with it, or I can say fuck it and do what my pussy has been waiting to do since he walked in. I bite my lower lip in frustration. Decisions, decisions… Fuck the hot gay porn star on the couch of my place of business or keep it in my pants and maybe run out into the blizzard to give myself a 'cold shower'? During my internal debate, he has moved his face within inches from my own. I can literally feel the electric current bouncing between us. I slowly turn until our faces are so close, we are almost kissing. As I meet his eyes and see the want and the lust staring back at me, my decision comes easily. If I'm going to go to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly. I crash my lips to his.

I don't know how long we kiss and frankly I don't care, I am lost in the sensation of how his lips mold perfectly to mine, how his tongue slips gently into my mouth - how he tastes like peppermint and honey - how his hands feel, one on the small of my back holding me as close to him as possible, and the other is tangled in my hair - tugging on it slightly. Finally we break apart, our foreheads touch as we try to get our breathing under control.

"Ummm, hi." I say quietly as I look into those beautiful green eyes.

"Hi," he says, smirking. I don't realize that I'm straddling him until I shift from my spot. How did that happen? When did that happen? You would think I would remember that. I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Sorry," I mumble, feeling embarrassed. As I start to get off his lap, he grips my hips and holds me firmly in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" He bites his plump bottom lip and it's a struggle not to lick his perfectly straight teeth. "Don't ever apologize for doing something you want to do. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Besides, I'm not done with you yet." He flashes a wicked panty-dropping smile_. Fuck me._

"Well, what if I…" Before I can finish, he sticks his hands down my pants, rubbing his fingers over my now soaking wet pussy. I look at him with eyes wide as he slowly brings his hands back out and licks his fingers, all the while never breaking eye contact. _Holy shit._

_"_Tastes to me like you're not done with me either. Mmmmm, you taste just as good as I thought you would." I just sit there, probably looking like a deer in headlights, with my mouth hanging slightly open. I have never had anyone do that or talk to me like that. Ever.

"Bella, breathe." He chuckled. _Am I holding my breath?_ I guess my brain is more focused on the fact that well that just happened. To me. Closing my eyes, I let out a shaky breath.

"You alright there, kitten?" His tone is light and amused with only a hint of concern.

"Huh? Ummm…yeah, totally. Totally fine." Since when do I stutter? Great, and now I'm blushing again.

"Have I mentioned that I fucking love your blush? Seriously, I could get hard thinking about it." There was that damn smirk again.

I started doing the fish-gaping thing once more. _Seriously, Bella, say something_. "Do you like giving blow jobs?" I blurt out. _What the hell Bella, say something does not mean say anything. Fuck my life_. Here I am straddling the hottest man I have ever met in person. One that I just made out with. One who stuck his hands down my pants and then tasted me. And all I could say is do you like giving fucking blow jobs? _Smooth, Bells, real smooth_. I bury my face in my hands, hoping to hide my embarrassment.

He instantly bursts out laughing. Great. If God or the devil or whomever could just open a giant hole for me to crawl in right now, that would be great.

"Oh kitten, you crack me up. Since I have never given one, I couldn't tell you whether I like it or not."

Wait, what? Not the answer I was expecting. "Isn't sucking dick a requirement in gay porn, or any porn for that matter?"

Edward looks like he's been asked these questions like, a million times. "Trust me; there will always be someone willing to do whatever I refuse to do. I'm the one being sucked off, never the other way around."

It's like we're playing a one-sided game of twenty questions in here. I can't stop them from coming. Perhaps I should have been a journalist because I'm giving Barbara Walters a run for her money right now. "Have you ever had…ummm…you know… anal?"

"Kinda comes with the territory, sweetheart." I pretend not to notice his mouth inching closer to mine and continue my interrogation.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" I cringe because I'm torn between wanting to know the answer to this question and really, really NOT wanting to know.

"Isn't it obvious? I am a giver, Bella. Now, are we done with the questions yet? Because I want to show you exactly how generous I can be." His voice is lower, almost a whisper. His eyes are closed and he's so close that when he speaks I can feel his lips barely caressing my own. Damn me and my insatiable curiosity. I still have more to ask.

"If you're not gay, how do you get hard and stay hard if you're not attracted to men?"

"Well, from now on I'm gonna think of you and that beautiful blush," he says, knowing that it will just make me blush more, which it does. "It is difficult sometimes but I have a pretty active imagination. That, and they have girls around who's only job is to keep us ready." He places a quick peck on my lips and moves back to look at me. "Look, I get that it's weird, but you would be surprised at how many straight guys there are there - even some that are married with kids. They do this job like it's just an ordinary nine to five." He looks down and I can see his confidence waver. "If this isn't something you can deal with, we can just chill and wait out the storm. I'll leave as soon as the roads open again and you can go on as if I never existed. But you are ridiculously attractive Bella, and I would like a chance to get to know you better. And before you ask, yes, I am clean. I get tested on a regular basis - before every movie actually."

It was my turn to smile. Unfortunately, my eloquence is hiding out somewhere because all I say is, "Oh, well that's good to know."

"Now that the elephant in the room is gone, I'm gonna kiss you. Then I'm gonna taste you, then then I'm gonna bury my cock so deep inside of you that you will be screaming my name." He smirks.

"Okay." I assent. His hands run up and down my back before landing on my ass to pull me closer. I lick my lips in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"So fucking sexy." He lips met mine in a searing kiss that I felt all the way to my core. Needing friction, I grind down on his lap and feel his hard cock even though we both were still fully dressed. His tongue runs across my throat and just below my ear, making me quiver. Reaching down, I unfasten his pants and freeze. _Wow! _ I thank my lucky stars he isn't small, but damn; this was definitely going to be memorable. His fingertips are playing with the bottom hem of my shirt. I lift my arms up, silently asking him to remove it.

"Like what you see?" I ask him as he runs his hands under my bra, palming my breasts.

"Um-hmm, but this needs to go." As soon as he unclasps my bra his mouth is on one breast as his fingers roll my other nipple.

"Oh, God." I moan, grabbing the back of his hair. He moves to the other side and his free hand snakes down my pants. The second his fingertips touch my clit, I forcefully pull his head back and kiss him passionately, making him groan in response. Either he is really that good or I am more turned on than I have ever been, because I am already about to climax when he stops, wait - he stopped. Why did he stop?

"Because you still have too many clothes on, kitten," he murmers against my lips. _Did I say that out loud? _He stands us up - my legs around him - and continues kissing me. I let my heels hit the floor behind us somewhere before I put my legs down to stand on my own and step back. "Come here. You're too far away and you have entirely waaay too many clothes on."

I slip my hands under his shirt, lifting it up and off. We are standing there, both topless, staring at each other for a while. The gravity of what we are about to do is making my nerves kick in. "I don't do this," I blurt out. "Sex. Wait! I mean I've had sex… lots of sex. Well, not really lots compared to you, I suppose…. Sex with a stranger, is what I meant. I just want you to know that. I don't want you thinking that I'm a slut or whatever. I just…I feel like… I'm under some sorta spell ever since you walked in. God, now you must think I'm such a…."

He cuts me off before I can continue my nervous rambling. "Kiss me." He pouts, grasping my hands and pulling me closer. Looking in his eyes, I saw one thing reflected back at me; desire. That look right there is enough to calm my nerves. I meet his mouth with mine and run my tongue under his bottom lip. "You are killing me, sweetheart," he moans.

I am about to respond when he puts his finger up to my lips and nods to quiet me. "No more talking," he whispers. I place a kiss on his fingertip before he trails it down my neck, across my collarbone and continues down, down, down. My skin feels like he has left a burning fire in his wake and he pushes my pants down and kneels before me like I am a goddess to be worshipped. He looks up at me standing there in only my panties and I see a flicker of something I can't quite identify before he hides his face by burying it right at the juncture of my legs. _Holy fuck_, a rush of tingles goes straight to my pussy and I feel like my knees are about to give out. Before I know what's happening, he moves me to lay back on the couch but remains kneeling between my legs. He grabs my hips and practically rips my panties off, replacing them with his face. His tongue starts doing the most delectable things to my body. He inserts his fingers inside me and I am about to fall apart.

"I'm not done with you yet." He places wet kisses on my thighs, working his way up my stomach and breasts. I grab his face and pull him up to meet my lips. I can taste myself on him but it doesn't matter because all I can think about is the ache I feel for him to be inside of me. I can hear the sound of him unwrapping a condom for a brief second right before he pulls me up and flips me over so that I am now kneeling on the floor with his front to my back. Edward is throwing me around like a ragdoll and I can't find it in me to care. He moves my hair to the side and places a languid kiss on my shoulder, lightly biting and sucking the skin as his hand moves down to massage my clit. I moan as his free hand grabs my hair, bunching it up at the nape of my neck, tugging it gently while he sucks harder on my neck. That's going to leave a mark but it will totally be worth it. His grasp tightens in my hair. Just when I'm about to groan in pain, he extends his arm pushing my head down bending me over and sheathes his cock inside of me. "Mmm, you like that, kitten? You like my big cock inside of you? He thrusts up as he pulls my hair, making my back arch. "You want me to fuck you harder?" His hand is still between my legs and he pinches my clit.

"Ah, gawd, Edward. Fuck!" My arms brace me from face planting right into the cushions but they feel like they are about to give out. He wedges my legs wider with his knees and continues thrusting inside of me as his fingers play my pussy like a masterpiece. The overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain from him pulling my hair has me on sensation overload and my orgasm hits me _hard_.

He lets go of my hair and puts his arm under mine, grasping my shoulder and bringing me back upright against him. I turn my neck to kiss him as he continues to thrust inside of me. His hands grab my breasts and gently squeeze as he lets go and comes inside of me.

We are spent, out of breath and a hot sweaty mess. His head is resting on my shoulder and I'm leaning back on him. I feel like I should say something but I don't know what so I just giggle.

"Not a good time to laugh, sweetheart." His mouth is at my ear and his arms come around me, hugging me to him.

"Sorry, but it's not a bad thing. I'm just at a loss for words. You just fucked me speechless." He slides his arms out from around me, pulling back, and I instantly feel the loss. I don't want this to end yet.

He chuckles as he turns me around so that I am facing him. He pulls me tight against him, kissing my cheek. "I'm so glad I was referred to this place. I would have never met you otherwise."

"Who do I need to give free services to in appreciation for the referral?" I smile and rest my hands on his chest.

"I went to lunch yesterday with my old friend, Jasper and his wife. She said she worked here and would put me on the books for a wax. She must have forgotten to tell you or something."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, _Alice_ booked you? Why that little…"


End file.
